The present invention is directed to a pants puller, or an accessory for removing pants with tight or constricted cuffs.
At one time bell bottoms, with legs which flared outward at the cuffs, were popular for women's pants. The changing dictates of fashion have made a new pants design popular. Pants with what might be called the "constricted cuff design" have cuffs that are generally opposite those of bell bottoms. Instead of flaring outward, pants with the constricted cuff design are relatively tight at the cuffs. This may cause problems removing the pants.
Often a woman attempting to remove pants with constricted cuffs must sit or possibly even lie on her back while struggling to withdraw her heels through the constricted cuffs. In an attempt to alleviate this problem, zippers have been provided at the bottom of each leg of the pants so that the cuffs may be loosened for removal. However, such zippers increase the expense of the pants and are frequently aesthetically displeasing.